First Date
by blueiris
Summary: My entry for the Weekly O/S Challenge Week #12. A fluffy little AH/AU fic that I had floating around in my head. Short and sweet. Sookie is helping with a play, meets Eric and they go out on a date. That's it! My first published fic, please review!


A/N: My first fic ever – written for the Weekly One-shot Challenge Wk 12 "Fortune brings in some boats that are not steered." This is an AH/AU/OOC fic of Sookie and Eric's first 'meeting' and subsequent date.

Shout out to Janofarc who was kind enough to beta for me. (She's the coolest and her fics are AWESOME, check them out!) If there are any mistakes they are all my own after some tweaking before posting.

Of course, the general disclaimer; I own nothing. thank you to CH for allowing us to play with her toys.

* * *

"These present wars shall find I love my country, even to the note o' the king, or I'll fall in them. All other doubts, by time let them be cleared: Fortune brings in some boats that are not steered." He droned, the words running together and lacking any emotion at all. I cried on the inside.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I think I misplaced my sense of self preservation when I told my English professor I wanted to be a playwright. I was small, blonde and the right side of cute, for obvious reasons people treated me like a brainless bimbo, so I worked my butt off to prove them wrong.

I was currently helping cast the amateur theatrical society's production of Shakespeare's "Cymbeline". I was going prematurely grey by the time the third audition was over and had PTSD by the time the guy currently on stage had finished speaking.

"Take ten!" I yelled. I walked up to the stage and took a deep breath before I ripped his head off, "Listen… do you have any idea of the meaning behind what you just said?"

"Uh… my lines?" said nameless, looking at me like I was a moron.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took another deep breath… Dear Lord, save me from the stupid people…there has to be a better way to get into theater.

"Buddy," I started again, straining to keep my voice in check, "If you don't know the meaning behind the words, then you can't put the right emotion behind them. If you don't understand what you're saying then ..." Dang, I was losing it.

"It's not my fault this stupid Shakespeare guy can't talk good English." He yelled at me.

"I'm not even going to start on how many things are wrong in that sentence. Why are you even here? If you don't like Shakespeare then why try out for a part?" I asked, completely baffled that I had agreed to hear him read the part, maybe I had been abducted by aliens and programmed to ignore the stupidity that was apparent on his face.

He grumbled something about extra credit, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the stage floor. He was on the football team, and unfortunately for other sportsmen, he really met the stereo type; he was as thick as two bricks and twice as stupid.

"If you haven't read the notes written out for this part, then maybe you should look into doing something else. You know what?" I yelled "JUST LEAVE!" I turned and stormed off, leaving nameless to gape after me like the idiot he was… honestly; if you can't understand what you're talking about then what is the point?

I kept walking and made my way outside. I sat on the grass nearby, closed my eyes and turned my face to the sun. Breathe in through the nose, out slowly through the mouth, I told myself silently. Concentrating on my breathing always helped me to calm down.

"You sure told him!" a husky male voice said behind me.

I jumped to my feet and turned to see who the voice belonged to, ready to give them a piece of my mind. Unfortunately for me, all coherent thought left my head as soon as I met his eyes.

Ice blue and so deep, I thought I was drowning, and that was just the beginning. He was tall, blonde, built and was just… sex on toast… yum. Eric Northman was God's gift to women everywhere. I'm sure he knew it; someone that good looking was sure to realize the effect he had on people. I'd had a crush on this man since I first saw him six months ago, so wasn't going to stop admiring the wrapping.

"He can't help being an idiot," the man continued with a smile "when he's trying to impress someone as beautiful as you." his eyes twinkled with mischief.

I let out a very un-lady like snort and started laughing. "Does that line work on anyone?" I asked, with a cheeky smile. I cringed inside and kicked myself, Eric Northman tried a line on you, smiled at you for the first time ever, and you snorted... good one Sookie.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head "I can't say that I've ever used it before, so no, I guess it doesn't work. You can't blame me for trying though."

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said, sticking my hand out to shake his hand and grinning like a mad woman… someone please save me from myself.

"Eric Northman." He replied, taking my hand. He laughed a little to himself and instead of shaking it like I had expected, he bowed over it with a flourish like an Elizabethan courtier. I guess he must be a bit of a theater fan?

Huh! Hot as hell and he has a sense of humor… go figure… I would have laughed my self stupid if someone else had tried that.

I giggled and pulled my hand away "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman." I sassed him, turned and bounced back into the theater, suddenly over my attack of snark and wanting to get back to work before I proved I was a life size Barbie.

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Stackhouse." He replied, his voice dripping sex appeal.

Oh boy! Eric Northman talked to me; I didn't go all fan girl and squee out loud, but I wasn't going to tempt fate by turning to see the expression on his face; I was in enough trouble already. Everyone knew Eric Northman, I'd seen him around campus, but had never had a class with him or introduced myself. Now that he had taken the step I wouldn't have, I was going to make the most of it.

I had a great figure. I was wearing my favorite jeans and my lucky red Chucks. So I may have added a little more bounce to my step than normal, so shoot me!

I went back in and apologized to nameless, whose name turned out to be David. I told him that he would still get the extra credit for working with us even if he wasn't involved in the actual play, I sent him off to my friend Sam to help with the scenery and props. He said thank you, but I doubt he meant it. You win some you lose some… and to be honest, I didn't mind losing this one if it meant I didn't have to interact with him too much.

The rest of the day sailed by with no further incidents, the rest of the auditions went well and all the parts were cast. Sam, bless him, had David under control and working hard. I was on cloud nine and all I had done was say hello to a beautiful man. Fun!

David shuffled up to me at the end of the day as I was packing up my bag. I was trying to pretend he wasn't there, unfortunately it wasn't working.

He cleared his throat. "Uh… Sookie?"

I sighed internally and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's up, David?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked his feet.

I think all the color may have drained out of my face. I could imagine our date now, my housemate Amelia had agreed to a date before she heard him speak at length and reliving her experience was bad enough, all he had done was talk about himself, football and his car, then took her to McDonalds. Maybe I would be lucky and would fall asleep before we got out of my building. Maybe I could just tell him I had narcolepsy and then I wouldn't need to depend on luck to fall asleep, I'd just collapse and explain?

"Ah, David," I started "I don't…"

He tossed his head up and glared at me "Why not!"

Woah! Let me finish a sentence! Bi-polar much? I tried to think of a reason that was not completely mean and heartless and was coming up blank.

"Because, Davey, she's coming out with me." I heard a voice say behind me. Praise God and all his angels, Eric Northman to the rescue. "Ready to go, Sookie?" he smiled as he drew level with me.

"Ah, sure…"I said, trying to hide my surprise. "I just need to finish gathering up my stuff and I'll be right with you." Holy crap, now what was I going to do!

"Take your time" he said, and settled into a nearby seat, stretching his long, denim clad legs over the seat in front of him and stretching his arms behind his head, muscles rippling under his shirt.

Oh yum… I hope I'm not drooling; it should be illegal to be that delicious.

I turned back to my stuff, only to be met by David's kicked puppy face. How could someone's eyes seem to be so pained when you knew there was nothing but sawdust where his brain should be?

"Look, David." I said gently "I'm sorry, but as you heard, I have plans tonight. I think we should just try to be friends, ok?"

"Well, I should have known you'd be a stuck up bitch." he stormed off with a final glare.

"Yikes" I muttered… maybe he was bi-polar?

"Are you Ok?" Eric asked, touching my elbow.

Rational thought left my head again as I felt the warmth from his hand on my arm, my skin was tingling and my eyes involuntarily closed as he drew closer and I was enveloped in his scent. Squee! The man even smells edible. No… Bad Sookie… Snap out of it.

"Ah…" my brain switched back on "yeah, sorry, zoned out there for a minute." I blushed and resumed gathering my paper work. I flicked off the light over the desk and pulled my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Thanks for your help with… that. See ya!" I chirped, walking away quickly, wanting to get away from this God like man so I could think straight. I'd never been struck dumb by someone before. I was so focused on my education I didn't give many men the time of day, if ever. I had crushes on people before, but I never imagined them turning into anything, not to mention I never thought I would be talking to Eric… ever.

He seemed a little stunned at my quick departure and didn't catch up to me until I was nearly out the door. I heard him jog up behind me and my breath caught in my throat at the mental image of the way his muscles would be moving. No… Bad Sookie... Stop.

"Sookie, wait!" He said quickly before I opened the door. "You don't have to go to dinner with me, but I think you should at least let me see you home. I don't like the way Dave was behaving when he left."

I had nodded my agreement before my brain caught up with my actions. Oh well, if nothing else I would be able to get a story out of it for my writing class.

He slung an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side, "I'll let you go once we're out of sight" he whispered.

I was so stunned that I just went along with it. Holy smokes, wherever my brain went, I wasn't sure if I wanted it back.

We wandered out and I was still slightly stunned as we turned the corner and saw David covered by a football groupie. I think she may have been trying to eat his face… or check his teeth for cavities.

I looked up at Eric and snickered at the slight look of disgust on his face. Seriously, had he never seen something like that before?

He looked down at me as he heard me laugh and grinned, "I guess he forgot he was supposed to be broken hearted. They say the easiest way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

I let out a dirty laugh and shoved him away. Oh dear, Sookie Stackhouse, you're going straight to hell.

"Mr. Northman I won't have that nasty talk. I'm a good Southern girl, born and bred, you treat me like the lady I am" I said with a flick of my hair, and a smirk on my face, pretending I was dead serious though we both knew I wasn't.

You're flirting! I scolded myself. You should be ashamed of yourself, Sookie; you don't even know the man.

"Ladies don't laugh like that" He growled "I think you know more about these things than you let on Miss Stackhouse." He snickered himself at my mock outrage as I scowled at him to cover the effect his growl had on me.

"My Gran bought me up to be a lady, sir." I said, cutting back on the sass "My temper is awful, but I try to make her proud and behave like she's watching." I smiled up at him, hoping I didn't seem like a goody-goody.

"I can tell, Sookie." he said gently, taking my free hand. "Why do you think I put myself in a position to meet you?" He looked over at me with a slight smile on his face and swung our joined hands back and forth.

"What… You… Huh?" I sputtered out, stopping dead in my tracks and stumbling a little when he tried to keep going. Great Sookie, why don't you just crack your head open so he can see you don't have a brain, cringing internally at my less than stellar choice of words.

He turned to face me and chuckled again "I don't make a habit of asking women out on dates, unless I know I'd like to ask them again."

"Guh." I choked again. "You… What?" Oh sweet merciful crap, I've died and gone to hell and the Devil is teasing me. "You were serious in there about taking me to dinner? I thought you were just covering for me with David... though why you would bother… I don't… What?" I asked again, I was shocked to say the least and I hoped I would wake up soon and this conversation would be a really weird dream that I could laugh about with Amelia.

"Yes, I was serious." He smiled at me again and I think I died a little bit more as he retook my hand and we resumed forward movement. "Sookie, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" He almost looked concerned that I would say no! Who in their right mind would say no to Eric Northman? Heck, who would say no to Eric, period!

He smiled again, still waiting for an answer. That smile should come with a warning label… do not stare directly at the smile, smile may cause permanent brain damage, loss of verbal response, violent blushing and wobbly knees.

"I'd love to" I said, turning tomato red and smiling at my feet. "You wanted to meet me?" I asked, flirting just a little…come on, it was Eric frickin' Northman! I'm allowed to flirt a little bit aren't I? Pretty please?

We walked back to my apartment block and chatted about nothing and everything, he was not just a pretty face; he was smart, funny and sweet. It felt like we had known each other forever. I was in big trouble.

We swapped cell phone numbers, arranged for him to pick me up here at 7, said 'see ya' and he kissed my hand before turning to walk back the way we came. Who does that? Crap, I was in so much trouble…

I waited impatiently for the elevator to reach my floor and then ran down to my door, I yelled for Amelia as soon as I got in and proceeded to have a massive melt down.

I flopped onto our couch face first, covered my head with a pillow and squealed into another whilst kicking my legs. If I didn't see it happen then it didn't count. Unfortunately for the last shreds of my dignity, the look on Amelia's face when I took the pillow away proved that it did.

"Sookie… what the hell?" she asked, laughing. "What are you doing and why are you yelling at me?"

"Meals? Pinch me please?" I squeaked, yelping shortly afterward and jumping to my feet, rubbing my backside… Amelia was a very literal person sometimes.

"Uh… I…." I sputtered "Um…"

Amelia sat me back down on the couch and held my hand. "Sookie, honey, take a deep breath and tell me why you're so…." She made a circular hand gesture "Honey, there are no words for what I just saw, what is going on?" she laughed softly.

". HELP ME!" I blurted out burying my face in my hands. I was such a goof… there should be a witness protection program thing for people who completely embarrassed themselves in front of people like Eric.

"Honey I caught 'help me', start again," Amelia laughed. "Slow down and I'll see if I can help ok?"

"Eric Northman. Asked me out. For dinner. Tonight. And I said yes" I said slowly, looking into her face, then turned and buried my face into the pillow again.

"Honey, I still don't know why you need help" She said, baffled "that's great news! You've liked him for so long and you're finally going on a date, what's the problem?"

"I snorted Amelia… snorted!" I whined. I was doomed, I should pack up my stuff now and leave before 7, I'm sure I could get a flight to Australia before he showed up… or better yet, Antarctica! No phones!

"Sookie…Eric Northman asked you on a date and you SNORTED?" Amelia gasped and started laughing so hard I thought she was going to bust something or pee her pants.

"It's not funny Amelia!" I moaned "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" I think I was going to start crying I was so embarrassed.

She stopped for a few seconds, looked at me, snorted and started off again.

"Fine" I huffed. "Have your fun, I'm going to go and soak my head in a bucket" I stomped off to my room, kicked my shoes off and buried myself under my covers. It really happened. Eric Northman, sex on toast Eric Northman, asked me out and I turned into a brainless Barbie…who snorted… Shit.

My door opened slightly and I felt Amelia sit on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry honey, come out and I'll help you." She said with a chuckle, patted the lump of covers that was my foot and stood up again.

I heard her go to my closet and start rummaging around; I poked my head out to see what she was up to and snuffled a little. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

She turned around and smiled at me, shaking her head. "Come on you. Tell me the whole story and where you're going and we'll pick something for you to wear."

I threw off my covers and leant back against the wall that was my headboard, took a deep breath and relayed the whole day to her, she laughed in the right places and said 'aww' when she found out he walked me home. Thank God and all his angels for Amelia… when she wasn't laughing at me.

"I haven't been on a date in 3 years Amelia, I'm nervous" I said, grabbing her hand "maybe I should cancel."

Amelia slapped my knuckles "Sookie Stackhouse if you cancel that date I will never speak to you again!" she said, only half joking. "You'll be fine, just pretend that he's not the most sought after man on campus and keep your brain in the conversation. You said you already chatted on the way home, so you'll do just fine." She smoothed my hair down and patted my cheek "So…we have another hour before he's back." She added "Shower and hair, I'll set out your outfit and help you with your makeup" she pulled me off the bed and pushed me into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I was going on a date with Eric Northman… Eric… who didn't know I'd had a crush on him since I first saw him… Eric… who didn't know I used to scribble 'Mrs. Sookie Northman' all over my notepads like a dork, before Amelia caught me. I'm going to die a slow and painful death; I wonder if anyone ever actually died of embarrassment, maybe I'd be the first.

"I don't hear water running Sookie!" Amelia yelled through the door "You have twenty minutes, move it missy!"

I gave myself a quick pep talk, looked in the mirror and told myself to get a grip. Raced through the shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs and prayed to God and Saint Jude, the patron saint of lost causes, that I wouldn't mess this up.

Twenty-five minutes later I was out, dried and styled, sitting on my bed in a robe while Amelia did my make up. I didn't wear it often, so she kept it light. Thank goodness I had my eyelashes tinted recently, mascara made my eyes itch so she only needed to do the very tips.

"What do you think" she said, pleased with her effort and grinning like a mad woman, it must be contagious because I'm sure that look was on my face an hour ago.

I finally looked in the mirror to see what she had done and took a breath in. It was me, but… better. My hair was shiny and slightly curled, my eyes were bright and sparkling and my lips looked kissable, even to me. Eric Northman, look out. Thank you God, thank you Jude.

I bounced out of my seat and hugged her so tight she squeaked. "Thank you so much, Amelia!" I said "You're the best roomie a girl could ever ask for. What can I do to thank you properly?" I hugged her again, she really was the best.

"Well," she coughed "You could let me breathe for a start!" she unwound my arms from around her neck and kissed my cheek "Then you can put on your outfit and go downstairs to meet the love of your life and have a fantastic time."

"I will." I smiled "Thank you for keeping me sane" I gently squeezed her hands in mine. I was so nervous I wanted to throw up.

"I need details when you get home, I'll be waiting up, so make sure you make it home!" she teased with a wink. That girl.

I slipped on the outfit she had chosen for me, a burgundy belted shirt dress with a black cami underneath to keep my chest contained, large silver hoop earrings and my silver necklace with the butterfly pendant. I slipped my feet into the black heels she put out, grabbed my purse and went out to the living room again. I was as ready as I was ever going to be so there was nothing for it.

A wolf whistle from Amelia and another hug for luck and I was out the door again.

The elevator dinged as I reached the ground level and I swear I forgot to breathe. I had died and gone to heaven.

Eric was standing there, waiting for me, dressed in black pants and a blue button down shirt that made his eyes sparkle. The first couple of buttons were undone, framing his neck and making me want to jump up lick him. It really should be criminal for someone to be that good looking.

I tripped a little stepping out of the elevator, I caught myself quickly, but it was too late, I smiled ruefully at the chuckle I heard from his lips. Sigh...

He took my hand and kissed my cheek. Wow! I was doing my happy dance inside. Things can only get better.

"I almost wish I didn't have to share you tonight." He said gently "You look beautiful Sookie."

Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have worn heels. My knees are going to give out any second, I'm sure of it. "Thanks Eric, you too" mental face palm "nice I mean" I said hurriedly "you look very nice… handsome." Oh crap… there goes my brain again.

"Shall we?" he chuckled, offering his arm.

"When my brain starts working again and reminds my feet how to move, we certainly shall" I quipped. If I don't laugh I'll certainly cry, so I'm just going to fall back on humor.

He laughed aloud and I gave my self a mental high five, I might not have a brain tonight, but I can make him laugh so that's not half bad.

"How's that working for you?" he smirked at me, winding my arm around his own and leading me to his car.

"If I manage to stay upright we're go, if I suddenly face plant, my insurance information is in my wallet behind my license, I'm O positive and my Gran and Amelia are my emergency contacts" I laughed as my brain thankfully started to move my feet again.

He laughed again and helped me into the car. I looked up at my window and saw Amelia hanging out of it. I waved; she gave me the thumbs up and ducked back inside. If Amelia thought I was doing ok, then all was not lost.

Eric slid into the driver's seat, started the car, made sure I was buckled in and pulled out carefully. I was mesmerized by his hands on the wheel, he had such long fingers and perfectly shaped nails; was there anything about this man that wasn't beautiful?

We started chatting about what he had planned for tonight, he was taking me to the Olive Garden, which was one of my favorite places to go; the chicken scampi was to die for. Although I thought I would try something less dangerous tonight, first dates and garlic sauce don't mix, or so I'd been told.

I sorta kinda lied to Amelia when I said it had been 3 years since my last date. I'd never actually been on a date, ever. The boys in my home town of Bon Temps were not what I was looking for and besides, they were too scared of my brother Jason to even think about asking me on a date. Wow… my first date ever and it was with Eric Northman. Squee!

Suddenly I didn't care that I had made a fool of myself more times than I could count. My crush was interested in knowing me, I was on my first date, I looked awesome and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

The drive took no time at all and before long we were settled at our table with our faces buried in the menu.

I kept sneaking peeks of Eric over the top of mine, but he would always look at the same time and catch me. We giggled each time our eyes met and I felt so euphoric I think I may have been floating. I wound a foot around my chair leg to make sure I stayed attached to the ground.

"Have you decided what you want?" the waitress said to Eric, pushing out her chest and flirting like her life depended on it. She fingered the buttons on her white shirt and bit her lip when he looked at her. Her name was Lorena and even I had heard of her reputation.

Eric narrowed his eyes annoyance and turned to me. "Sookie?" he asked gently "Have you decided?" he gave me an apologetic smile and touched my free hand.

The waitress huffed a little and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll come back" she huffed and flounced away.

"Wow," I said "if looks could kill I'd be dead six times over." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry" He said tightly "It bugs me that people act like that around me. You're the only girl I've met, besides Pam, who doesn't treat me like a freak."

I looked up at him and laughed a little. "Eric, you're not a freak!" I exclaimed. I touched his hand gently "You're just one of the beautiful people, live with it." I teased, smiling so he knew he could relax. "I'll have the apricot chicken and a glass of diet coke, if you wouldn't mind ordering for me please? hold the spit."

He smirked a little, starting to relax again. "Have you met my friend Pam?" he asked "I think you'd really hit it off" he turned his hand over and held mine.

"Pam Ravenscroft?" I asked, knowing exactly who he meant. "Of course I know Pam, she's in my English Lit class. She's lots of fun, I haven't had the chance to get to know her well of course, but she has such a sharp wit that I can't help but think we'd make great friends." I was a people watcher and knew who would be a friend and who wouldn't. Pam was definitely friend material and I was glad to know that Eric thought we'd get along too.

Lorena came back and took our order, again ignoring me, not that I cared much. Eric was running circles with his thumb on the back of my hand and looked at his menu or me the whole time she was there. I think she took the hint after that and seemed a little more polite when she came back with our drinks. Maybe she did want a tip after all.

We laughed and chatted through our dinner, I shared my apricot chicken with him and he shared his gnocchi with me, we shared a piece of cheesecake for dessert that was pure bliss. I was sad that the night was almost over and wished there was TiVo for real life so I could rewind and live it again and again.

"Do you have a pen, Sookie?" Eric asked as he saw the check. I handed him the pen along with thirty dollars to cover my part of the meal. He took the pen and stared me down until I put the money back in my wallet. "I asked you out for dinner Sookie. I'm paying, no arguments." He said firmly.

Sigh… he's just dreamy. I hoped I didn't look as stupid as I felt when I realized what had just passed through my brain. He crossed something out on the front, then scribbled something on the back of the check, passed me back my pen and threw down some notes. He winked as he looked back up and took my hand again.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, with a smile.

There goes that smile again. Seriously… some kind of warning would really be appreciated before you unleash that thing.

"I'm ready to leave," I said, I didn't want to go home just yet. Home meant the night was over.

Eric quirked an eyebrow and stood. He held my chair as I stood and wrapped my arm around his again. I walked a little closer this time; I was so much more comfortable with him now. As long as he didn't spring that smile on me, I might make it through the rest of the evening without serious bodily harm.

"What did you write on the back of the check, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as we left the building.

"I wrote the number for the anger management course at the local Y and suggested she change her attitude so she can make more tips" he said with a smile "Forgive me?"

I couldn't help laughing. "You don't need forgiveness! She was horrible! I have to ask though, why do you have the number for an anger management course? Addicted to rage-ohol?" I quipped, remembering an episode of The Simpsons.

"No" he laughed "I put together a rescue pack last week for Pam. She broke up with her latest fling and gets nasty when she's bored."

I laughed again and thought it might be a good prank to play on Amelia the next time she had a spat over the toilet seat with her boyfriend Trey.

"Would you mind a slight detour before I take you home Sookie?" He asked, sounding almost nervous. He couldn't be nervous though, surely. He was Eric Northman, he could have any girl he quirked that eyebrow at. He was like Fonzie from 'Happy Days' without the tragic hair and one liners. Yup, I was seriously doomed.

"I wouldn't mind at all Eric," I answered. "Would it be really corny of me to say this has been the best date ever? And I feel like I'm in that movie Pleasantville? You know it? The one where life is so perfect it makes your teeth hurt?" I blurted out quickly, before my brain could catch up. Darn it. I was doing so well over dinner and there I go being Barbie again. Shit.

Eric looked slightly shocked and wordlessly helped me into the car.

He slid into the driver's seat and after, yet again, checking I was safely buckled in; he started the car and pulled away.

He hadn't said anything about my word vomit. I was so completely mortified I knew the night was over. I stared out the passenger window, and for the first time tonight, wished that I was home in bed and that the last few hours had been a beautiful dream.

I pinched the inside of my arm. Nope, hurt like hell, I'm awake and completely doomed.

We were still driving a few minutes later when I figured I would have been back at my apartment block. I looked over to Eric in surprise and started to hope I was not completely doomed. He turned and smiled quickly before looking back to the road. Sigh… Thank you Lord for gifting the world with Eric Northman, he smiled at me and I can die a happy woman.

We turned off into an unlit, tree lined avenue where he parked the car. He smiled at me again and moved quickly out of the car and around to my door. I was still out for the count, brain wise; two smiles in a short amount of time had done me in for good.

"I want to show you my favorite place on campus." He said, taking my hand and slightly pulling me along.

The ground was firm so I had no problems with my heel sinking, thank goodness, so I skipped my step a little and caught up to his long strides. He slowed his step for me so I wouldn't have to jog and we reached the end of the path.

My breath caught in my throat and tears sprung to my eyes as I took in the sight before us. A large pond, reflecting the night sky, was surrounded by gently sloping lawn. A small white gazebo covered in honeysuckle was to the right of where we stood. A huge weeping willow was bent over the pond, kissing the surface with its branches.

"Shit" I gasped "I died, Amelia's going to be pissed." As soon as the thought left my mouth I was horrified. Immediately clapping my hand over my mouth and turning to face Eric. What is it with my brain not working around this man? "Oh geeze, I am so sorry, Eric! I try not to swear out loud, you just caught me off guard with this place it's a real life Pleasantville."

His shoulders were shaking and his face was turning red. Fuck. He was mad… livid! He showed me his favorite place and I cursed. Lord if you can hear me? Please let the earth open up and swallow me whole.

Two seconds later Eric's laughter burst out of him and he doubled over to catch his breath. Thank you Lord he was laughing at me, I don't want the earth to open up after all.

"Oh Shh!" I hissed. "It's not funny! You stop my brain from working and my mouth just spits out whatever passes through my head! Damn it, it happened again!" I said, and clapped my hand over my mouth again. On second thought, maybe spontaneous combustion would be a faster way to go.

Eric was still laughing at me, wiping a tear from his eye as another bout hit him with my second outburst.

I stomped a foot and crossed my arms. "It's not funny!" I whimpered, starting to laugh myself now. I guess it was a little funny.

Eric finally got himself under control and pulled me to him, holding both my hands and narrowing his eyes at me. "If you ever tell anyone, including Pam, that I told you this, I'll deny it, but Pleasantville is one of my favorite movies. I thought you would be perfect for me when I first saw you six months ago laughing with your friends and now I'm sure."

He smiled down at me with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and pulled me into his chest, resting his hands lightly on my hips. "Sookie, I don't know if I ever told you this before, but I think you're just about the keenest girl in the whole school!" he said with a smile.

"Oh, really Eric? The keenest?" I smirked right back. He really was a Pleasantville fan. Quoting the line Skip said to Mary-Sue. "You knew who I was before today?" I asked shyly, I couldn't believe it. I gently pinched his arm and he flinched.

"Ouch" he said releasing me slightly with a look of shock. "What was that for?"

"Just checking this is really happening and I haven't gone crazy." I said, moving myself closer again. "I have to tell you, before I chicken out. I've had a crush on you for six months and I couldn't work up the courage to talk to you." I blurted out before I stood on my toes and gently kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Electricity jumped between us as he responded. He tightened his arms around me and stood up straight, taking me with him, his lips not leaving mine. I was literally floating on air and I never wanted to come down.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked it. I know it was a little OTT with the sweetness, but I'm over the angsty stuff at the moment. Please leave me a review, good, bad or indifferent. I can't get better if I don't have something to work with!


End file.
